How He Asked Her
by Never Shut Us Down
Summary: Tratie fic. Basically about how Travis asked Katie out. Right now it's a one-shot but if I get many reviews on writing more, I'll turn it into a two-shot and write about how the date goes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Tratie fic. So.. yeah, enjoy! :D**

"Uh, hey Katie..." Travis said, walking to the strawberry fields.

"What do you want Stoll?" she asked, getting up.

"I don't ALWAYS ask for something when I talk to you ya know." He said defiantly.

Katie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah cause the other times you're pranking me!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"N-"

"Just tell me what you want Travis." She sighed. She was pretty sure arguing like kindergarteners was not going to help.

"Oh right, yeah," Cue another eye roll, "Well I was wondering if you, uh, ya know…"

"No Travis, I don't." she said exasperated. She was starting to get impatient.

"Dyawannagooutwithme?"

"What? Slow down Stoll!"

"Umm, I said…D-do you wanna," he gulped," Go out with me?" his voice was an octave higher, and Katie knew -from a lot of experience on confronting him after being pranked- that this only happened when he was extremely nervous or scared.

For what seemed like hours to Travis but was only a couple of seconds, it was completely silent. Katie was surprised. But there was a giddy feeling that was building up inside her, one that she so desperately tried to ignore. She was not falling for him. She couldn't finally got out of her shocked state and replied casually as if she got asked out many times.

"Sure. Where and when?"

" Uh, I dunno you choose."

"Travis when you ask these questions people expect you to know." She said, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, uh yeah. I just kinda forgot." He grinned sheepishly. " But at least you didn't expect me to not know right? That's why you asked."

"I kinda was expecting it." She laughed.

"Aww… Wait! I know where! We can eat in that new Italian restaurant. Uhh..Barney's Pizzaria?"**(btw it's a random thing I made up :P)**

"Okay. When? What time?"

"Wait Katie! Those are 1 too many questions a guy can take!"

"Travis, I asked you _**two**_ questions. Is that really too much for your brain to process? Wait, don't answer that, of course it is." She joked.

" Ouch, Katie. That hurt my self esteem." He clutched the left side of his chest where his heart should be. They both started laughing and looked into each others eyes.

_**Her green eyes look beautiful…**_

_**He's staring at me with those blue eyes! *sigh*… Oh Gods Katie, you've turned into a love-sick teen! Just like the Aphrodite girls...*shudder***_

They both leaned in but then thought pretty much the same thing:

_**No, I can't. we're not even dating yet, slow down. What if he/she thinks it's going too fast? No Travis/Katie. Don't kiss him/her.**_

Katie stepped back and looked away. Travis shook his head, he knew he couldn't make a mistake if he wanted her. Unlike many other girls he's dated (mostly Aphrodite kids) she was different. In a good way. He had to be careful. Katie cleared her throat.

"So um, when are we going?"

" Oh right uh, what about this Saturday at 12:30?"

"Ok, see ya there Travis." She then walked away leaving Travis standing there, surrounded by strawberries, staring at the figure walking away. As soon as she was out of sight and he was sure she couldn't see him, he jumped and pumped his fist in the air, doing a happy dance all the way back to his cabin.

**Okay so this is a one-shot but if I get many reviews I'll make it a two-shot and write about their first date and how it goes. And if you do want the first date to be written, you're free to give me ideas on what problems happen. If you do give me a good idea, I'll make sure to mention you ;)**

**So yeah. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

**Okay, sorry if Katie's a little OOC in this story :P Oh and thanks for the reviews guys! Even if it's not many right now I'll still write more. At least I got reviews right? :D **

TRAVIS' POV

_**It's Saturday! And one does that mean? That's right. A certain friggin' awesome Stoll has a date. Which Stoll? THE LEGENDARY TRAVIS STOLL! Yeah. I like the sound of that.**_

BAM! A pillow has just hit 'the Legendary' Travis Stoll's face. **(Not so cocky now are you? Oh wait, don't answer that. You'll always be cocky.)**

"Travis, stop jumping up and down on the bed! I'm TRYING to sleep here. Go save your energy for chasing Katie when you scare her away on your date." Connor groaned, clearly not happy about being woken up.

"Ha ha Connor. Very funny. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to get ready for my date." With that he walked to the bathroom. Once he was finished he came out with an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and jeans. He was preparing for some torture. Why? He was going to the Aphrodite cabin.

He knocked on the door, the smell of make-up and perfume already wafting up his nose. The door opened to reveal Piper.

_**Thank goodness she's normal!**_

"Hey Piper. Uh, can you help me out or something? I have a date today and I have no idea what to wear."

"Sure! I'll get some Aphrodite girls." She walked back into her cabin to look for girls willing to give Travis a make-over. Piper came back and smiled. "Come inside. So, who are you on a date with? She must be special considering the fact that you're even bothering to look great."

Travis blushed but couldn't help agree with her on the fact that Katie was special. "Uh, Katie."

"Katie Gardner? Wow Travis, finally got the guts to ask her out have you? Oh and by the way, prepare yourself for some squealing because once the girls will find out you're going with Katie they'll start talking about 'true love' and how 'Tratie' was meant to be." She rolled her eyes.

"Great." He groaned. "What the heck is Tratie?"

"It's you and Katie's couple name." Piper laughed. "Come on Travis, the girls are probably finished setting up all the clothes." She led him to a gigantic closet which was nearly as big as half of the cabin itself. Piper shoved him through the door and shut it behind him, whispering a quick good luck in his ear. _**You're going to need it**_, Piper chuckled.

Three girls walked to Travis as he backed away, like predators creeping up on their prey.

"So, Travis is it true you're going on a date with Katie?" Sofia asked.

"Um, yes…"

Tina –or that's who Travis thought she was- squealed. He stood there awkwardly while the 3 girls started squealing. He heard the words 'Tratie' and 'married' in between their discussion. He thought to himself '_**Marriage? Are you serious? We're still 17, thank you very much**_.'

For hours Travis changed his outfit a billion times, doing what they told him to do. He knew this torture was worth it if he wanted to impress Katie and show her he actually tried. He soon came out with a blue and green checkered button-up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. Apparently it 'brought out his eyes'. He wore dark-wash jeans with his usual black converse shoes.

Sofia squealed. "Perfect! Katie is going to love you!" Travis blushed. Luckily they decided to keep his hair normal. He couldn't stand putting large amounts of gunk in his hair.

"Okay so here you go Travis, give these to her because all girls love roses." Mary, the other girl, handed him a bouquet of roses with a different types of red, pink and white. With that the 3 Aphrodite girls shoved him out of the cabin, not letting him get a word out. Just before the doors closed Tina popped her head out.

"Oh and Travis, if you and Katie don't turn out well you know you can always find me right?" she winked at him. In return, he rolled his eyes and just walked away, and went to go to the Demeter cabin where Katie was anxiously waiting.

KATIE'S POV

_**Okay, 10 minutes until Travis is picking me up. It's nothing, it's just Travis, Travis you see every day. Travis with the curly chocolate brown hair and intriguing blue eyes and- ARGH! Shut up Katie, it's just Travis.**_

"KATIE!" one of her siblings brought her out of her train of thought. "Your insolent boyfriend is here!" Katie could here Travis' complaint at what the daughter of Demeter said. She heard footsteps coming her way and quickly straitened her grass-green floral summer dress. She had simply tied her hair up neatly in a high pony-tail and used a pair of brown cork wedges. Unlike Aphrodite children though, the wedges weren't almost too high to walk in.

"Wow…" Travis gasped, clearly not used to seeing Katie out of her usual camp half-blood shirt, shorts and messily tied up hair. "Uh, um you look great." He stuttered.

"Thanks," she blushed. She heard her sister mutter something about having to tend her plants as she walked out the door.

"Oh right! Uh, here. These are for you." He handed her some roses and she had to say that they were beautiful, though her and her siblings could've done even better if they tried hard enough. He looked up from his shoes and shyly smiled, something Katie hasn't seen many times. She murmured a thanks. "Okay, so are you ready?"

"Hmmm? Oh yeah, let me just get my bag." Katie grabbed her brown leather sling bag. She smiled, "Okay I'm done now." They walked out of the Demeter cabin and Travis being brave, moved his hand from his pocket to hold Katie's hand. He almost expected her to let go and punch his shoulder, calling him an idiot but instead, a faint smile appeared on her face. He grinned internally at this, he was doing something right.

_**Okay so this is part 1, and I'll be uploading part 2 if I get reviews! Haha what, I like reviews :D criticism is appreciated, just no flames :P**_


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

_**Part 2 of the date is now uploaded :D hehe anyway, enjoy! Okay, first of all, I am SO SORRY for not uploading in so long! I kinda had writers block and was on holiday for awhile. I'm sorry! Haha. Oh and in the other chapter, it was supposed to be what instead of one in the second sentence :P**_

TRAVIS' POV

Once they reached the restaurant a greasy brown haired man in a costume came up to them.He was in his mid-thirties and was quite tubby with a chef costume**(Thanks to Muggleborn13 for the idea!)** that was 1 size too small. On his face there was a fake moustache that was sliding down slightly on one side.

"Hello there! How may I help you, pretty young lady." He was speaking in a horrible Italian accent, ignoring Travis completely. He took Katie's hand and kissed it.

"We would like two seats please." She said politely. Travis was getting slightly irritated that this man was flirting with Katie but kept it in.

"Of course. Anything for the beautiful girl." His moustache was now falling off, making him need to put it back in place. He took Katie's hand again and lead her to a table with two seats, again dismissing the fact that Travis was standing right there, and that they were clearly on a date by the fact that they were holding hands (before he so rudely took it away, Travis thought) and were alone. The fake-italian man pulled out the chair for Katie so she could sit, leaving a grumbling Travis.

_**Stupid greasy phony. He looks like a frigging pig!**_

"I will be your waiter this evening. Here is the menu." He handed the menu to Katie, sticking with the 'only the pretty lady is here, her friend isn't' thought. Travis cleared his throat.

"Uh, can I have a menu too?" The man looked at Travis with disgust.

_**He's just jealous cause I'm so awesome and that I have an awesome date.**_

The man sighed and grabbed the menu, shoving it in Travis' way before turning back to Katie with a smile on his face, like nothing just happened. Katie raised an eyebrow when his back was turned but smiled back at him afterwards. After ordering their meal the waiter –who said his name was Paulo- walked away, but not without a kiss on Katie's hand. Travis was filled with rage and was really tempted to punch the guy away from their date.

Katie saw that Travis was irritated and decided to tease him. "Jealous, Travis?" she smirked.

"No! it's just that he's really annoying with his fake Italian accent, and he's obviously flirting with you!"

"And you have a problem with that why?" she was having fun teasing him.

"Because he- you- I," he took a deep breath "because this is our first date and I don't want him to ruin it." He said it so quiet it was hardly a whisper but Katie caught the words clearly. She was about to say something when Paulo came back with their drinks.

"Here you go mademoiselle." He still kept using the Italian accent, not realizing that what he just called her was French. Travis snickered but didn't say anything.

"Thank you Paulo." She was still trying to be polite. He put Travis' drink down.

"You are very welcome. And may I say you look absolutely divine." Katie didn't want to be rude but she was surprised that he knew the word 'divine' because he didn't seem that intelligent.

"Thank you _**Paulo**_, but do you not realize she is on a _**date**_ with me right now?" Travis had finally burst. This guy was really getting on his nerves.

"Yes, yes boy." He waved his hand like he didn't care what Travis said. Of course this made Travis angrier.

"Excuse me? At least I don't look and eat like a pig, I don't smell and I DON'T LOOK GREASY AND GROSS!" after his sudden outburst Travis felt satisfied and watched the man's face, Paulo still clearly in shock. It was silent for awhile until Katie suddenly started laughing, and Travis soon joined in. Paulo looked like he was about to say something but then shut his mouth and stormed away. Katie and Travis looked at each other then burst out laughing again.

"Did you see that, that-"

"His face-"

"was freaking hilarious." They said at the same time, sending them into another fit of laughter. After minutes of laughter and chatting a new waitress came out, who didn't look absolutely horrendous.

"Good evening, I will be your waitress for today. There has been a problem with the other waiter." This being said made them chuckle.

"Okay, thank you." Katie replied. The waitress walked away and left them sitting there grinning.

"Well that problem's solved." Travis grinned. Katie giggled.

"Yeah. And really Travis? 'Greasy and gross'?"

"Hey, it worked and now he's gone okay! Give me some credit."

"Eh I guess it helped get him away."

"Ha! I told you so!" she rolled her eyes and fought the urge to kiss him right then and there. She realized she was staring and looked away, the waitress now coming back with their food. They ate. Or rather Katie ate, and Travis was sucking his food down like a vacuum machine.

"Travis." Munch. Munch. "Travis." Swallow. "Travis!"

"Huh? What?" Katie mentally face-palmed.

"You have sauce on your forehead." She stated. Don't even bother asking her how he got it there.

"Oh." He blushed, wiping it off with the back of his hand. They both finished off their food in silence, except for the occasional chuckle when Travis, again, had sauce on his face. After they had paid for the check they walked out, but not before Travis 'accidentally' tripped Paulo.

"Travis.."

"What? My foot just so happened to be there when he started walking okay. It's not like there was any food ruined anyway, just his face (Yeah, he got a bruise on his face). Well, more messed up then it already is." He grinned cheekily. Katie just playfully rolled her eyes and looked around at the crowded road.

"So where are we going?"

"Oh right! I, um, searched up the best gardens near here and found a bota- bonical- well a garden. You like gardens right? I mean, I thought you would but I'm not sure. Cause you like growing plants so I just though… You like it right? I-"

If Katie hadn't thought that it was absolutely adorable that Travis was getting flustered, and wasn't blushing at the fact that he really tried, she would've laughed. "Don't worry Travis, I'd love to go to the garden."

Travis sighed in relief once she wasn't looking, and they headed to the garden.

2 Hours Later

"So… Here we are. Back at camp.."

"Yeah. This was great, Travis. Thank you." Katie said, smiling softly.

"No problem, yeah." _Please kiss me. Please_.

They stepped closer to each other, their proximity making it hard to breathe for Travis. She leaned in, but right before she was about to kiss his lips, she moved her head and kissed his cheek. Travis groaned inwardly.

"Maybe next time." Katie whispered in his ear, winking.

Travis froze, not completely knowing what was going on. It took him a while to process that she basically asked him out on another date. He grinned. She was totally digging him.

The next week, Travis finally got his kiss. The rest? The rest is history.

Aaandd finished! Haha. How'd you guys like it? I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Please review :)


End file.
